cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
John Davis
Sergeant John Davis was a British soldier who served in the British Army during World War II. He serves as the main playable character in the British campaign of Call of Duty 2. He serves in a number of battles in North Africa and India and he also acts as one of the primary companions of Jack Price. Biography North African Campaign Davis is placed under the command of Jack Price and they are sent to North Africa. Davis and Price lead men in fighting past German trenches in the deserts and then assaulting German camps. After this, they fight their way to a couple villages and defend the villages in a vicious battle. Davis then fights in eliminating German trenches and positions in the deserts and then assaulting a village. With that, Davis and Price lead an assault on a town, seizing the town in fierce fighting. With that, Davis and Price then lead British forces in fighting past German positions, eliminating infantry and crushing machine gun nests and tanks in the deserts. After this, Davis keeps fighting past German defensive lines and positions in the deserts and destroying supply camps in vicious fighting. After this, Davis helps defend a few trenches and fights off German assaults, then he fights his way to help seize and defend a couple villages. Davis then fights his way to assault and seize another town, Davis helps Price in fighting past German trenches and positions in the desert to rescue a group of German defectors, then they and the defectors fight their way to a British line and then help defend the line. After this, Davis then fights in the battle of El Alimein, defending positions and then fighting past German defenses to seize villages, and then assaulting El Alimein itself to seize and hold it. Battle for India After serving in Africa, Davis is sent with Price to help defend India from the Germans, where they meet David Welsh. Davis and Price helps Welsh in fighting the Germans, battling German defenses in the jungles and then assaulting and defending several villages, then they keep fighting past German infantry, positions and lines in the jungles to seize and hold a series of ruins. With that, Davis then fights through German forces the jungles and assaults a city, fighting through the outskirts and then battling through the streets and buildings to assault the city center. With that, Davis then helps defend British trenches and positions in the jungles and fighting off German assaults, then they defend a couple villages. After that, Davis, Price and Welsh help assault German trenches, nests and forces in the jungles, fighting past enemy defenses and then seizing a palace, then they fight off German infantry and tanks to hold the palace. Fight for France Davis reunites with Price when they are sent in the Allied invasion of France. Davis and Price assault Calais, fighting German defenses and key points and then makes his way to assault and hold Calais itself. With that, Davis then helps Price in rescuing Jews from a train heading to a concentration camp. Davis and Price rescue the Jews and get them safely to Switzerland, but while Price goes with them, Davis remains in mainland Europe to continue extracting Jews until the end of the war. Relationships Jack Price Davis had a close friendship with Price, serving as his primary companion in most of the war. The two spent much of their time together and they were very protective of each other. Davis often accompanied Price on a number of ventures, willingly volunteering to help him rescue Jews. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:Assassin Category:One Man Army Category:Gunman Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Vigilantes Category:Gaolers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Right Hand Category:Selfless Category:Guardians Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Destroyers Category:Hunters Category:Homicidal Category:War Heroes Category:Enforcers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Survivors Category:Brutes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Loyal Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Bully Slayers Category:Lawful Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rescuers Category:Serious